Buildings that are under construction or renovation need lighting installed and operational to illuminate work areas. Lighting fixtures are installed, verified and used for illuminating the work areas early in the construction/renovation process. The installation and verification of lighting fixtures and other lighting devices are performed by electricians that are skilled in the installation and wiring of electrical lighting devices. However, these electricians may not be generally trained with skills necessary to setup and provision lighting control systems and their networks. Further, after installation of lighting devices, these electricians may not be skilled to perform quick system diagnosis to detect and remedy light system problems. Thus, a solution that enables quick setup and diagnosis of lighting control systems and networks is desirable.